Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cameras and their associated optics may capture information from scenes that is often better than what unaided human eyes can detect. For example, telescopes can magnify very distant objects, microscopes can magnify very small objects, high frame-rate cameras can capture much faster motion, and so on. However, most examples are designed to store images or video files for replay at a later time. Furthermore, many of the examples are not portable and many of them are designed for specific scientific tasks.
The present disclosure provides systems and methods for a real-time, live view display with image and other information enhancements using in-line computation and constant control. In particular, the disclosure includes techniques for enabling push-button slow motion effects through buffer management and the adjustment of display frame rates.